Shy Hearts
by Yume Dark Angle
Summary: Seras is a year old now. She is the same only she has a shy secret in her heart that comes out to play because of her heat and she gets a surpise out of it and it may break her heart as well. ALucardxSeras. I know i have very bad spelling... I am working on the editing !
1. Chapter 1

I do not own hell sing or anything to do with it. This is a lemon if you don't like it don't read it .

Shy hearts

One night in the Hellsing mansion Seras was reading a book in her bed room. It was a dirty romance novel she had been so distracted by not to notice Alucard looking in to her mind. He was looking at her memories of her childhood. He had a wicked smile grow on his face as Seras mind shut down she had fallen asleep. He when to her room in the middle of the night to find her wearing a sexy night-gown. He looked down and seen how the night-gown exposed her body very clearly. Her long curves and her huge breast and he could even see her nipples. "A..lucard" Seras said in a light sexy tone. He looked at his young vampire and said "police girl if only you were so shy when awake" He slowly left the room and as the sun rises to end the night.

The next night Seras woke to find she had fallen asleep on her bed reading her book. But something felt different she felt a wetness between her legs. She felt hot and she reached between her legs and felt a wet stickiness. She had the sudden need too be touched. She put both her hands under her night-gown and spread her lips of her sex and started to play with her self. She started to let out loud moans. Then right before her climax she heard the sound of a knock on her door…. She pulled her hand out of her night-dress and opened it .. She for got all about what she was wearing .. To her surprise it was sir Integra….. "how may I help you sir Integra" sears said … "We need to have a talk about you being a female vampire, I thought it would be better I teach you this and not Alucard.. this is more of a women talk anyway" Seras gave her a strange look then let her in…

Seras and Integra took a seat on her bed. Integra started her talk " you are a vampire now and to a female vampire at that, it will be hard on you" Seras asked "why and what are you going on about" Integra looked at her and said " I am going to tell you all I know now and there after I'm done talking you can speak" Seras gave her an understanding look… Integra began " when you were a human female you got periods and you had hormones.. well now you're a vampire you go into heat and your hormones are stronger than ever you maybe not able to control them and if that happens tell us so we can help you and keep you from Alucard. The only reason for that is the fact that when one female goes in to heat it makes the men go in to heat as well and another thing your steel a virgin so may have some problem with you demon around your heat as well… Im finished any questions Seras" ….. Seras has a blank face and turns a bright red color.. She turned back and started to ask " why is this talk being brought up.. And when will I go in to heat ..and I sound like a bloody animal for god sake"…

Sir Integra look's at her and smiles she feels as if she is having this talk with her own daughter she never had . She looks at Seras and pats her on the head . "The only reason we brought this up is the fact you are almost a year old. As a vampire after a year there maybe a chance you will go in to heat and that as well is the only time a vampire can get pregnant is when there in heat. You will go in to heat once a year and you a Alucard's child so your blood is the strongest of most women so vampire men may come in here and try to forces you. We can do that much about it only protect you and during this time you will be as weak as an ill human so you must tell us okay Seras Victoria"…

Seras looks at Integra with eyes of pure innocents a fear. "thank you Integra" as she gives her a hung "will Alucard know about the talk we had" Seras asks. Integra shakes her head yes.. The blonde vampire turns bright red and watches as Integra leaves the rooms and close the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank for the nice reviews… I was a little scared this was the first time write something like that Thanks here's the seconded part…. Enjoy ….. (I know my spelling is bad )

Shy hearts chapter 2

Integra had just left Seras room. Seras was happy she felt the talk they were having was so embarrassing, and that master would know was killing her as well. She walked over to her bed and layed down. She started to count down the day tell she was a year old as a vampire. She slowly used her fingers to count and then she ran to a calendar across the room. "Dear god" it was only two days away Seras was in shock. She was not ready for any of this and she feared, that Alucard was planning something cruel to do to her.

/Speak of the devil and he shall appear/ her master said through their mind link. Seras stared in horror as her master came in her room. He was sitting on her bed giving her a hungry look. The wolf what would eat the lamb. She was shaking in fear her back pressed against the wall. She was still in the same pajamas as the last time he saw her. Even from across the room he could see her body though the night-gown. His eyes were devouring her body . She followed his stare, still pressing her self against the wall. Her mouth naturally let out a low moan. She quickly put her hand over her mouth and blushed hopping the male didn't hear it by chance. Oh but he did and he let out a low chuckle. " police girl are you scared" he said as he walk over to her. Seeing what he was doing she tried to move out-of-the-way. But it was too late he grab her arms pinning her to the wall. He moved closer tell his chest touched her breast. As he pressed in to her she moan again. She stared at him blushing. Seras only thought was slipping way and this wet sensation between her legs grew and a burning in her stomach started. Every inch of her skin was begging him to get closer. Her nipples pressing into his clothes. He could clearly smell her arousal. He slipped his leg between her thighs. Her body jolted and ached her back up. He let out a big smile and said "you are way to much fun.. your body's not even in heat and you give of such a perfect reaction you are perfection my draculina". He let her go a she slipped into the floor and disappeared. Seras fell to the floor and was panting like crazy. As if she held her breath and a slow tear came down her face. The crimsons tear dropped to the floor followed by more. She thought to her self why she was crying and it was because she had feelings for her master and he only saw her was a play thing only a fuck toy at that moment he knew nothing of her feelings she had for him. She tried to keep him out of her head as much as possible. He would only call her a fool for loving something. He would only make fun of her for still crying over her human life. She felt every sad and it was more than she should feel bad about.

But as the strong girl she is she wiped off the crimson tears and stood up. She thought to her self "why should I feel sorry for my self now I may go on a mission tonight and if I don't I can go out maybe I can see Helena and this heat thing." Seras got dressed in her Hellsing uniform and when up to Integra's office. As she was walking the halls she saw Pip. "Mignonette" Pip called to Seras. "Hello Pip" she said back. Pip stared at her for a moment looking at he she could senses something was wrong. "Mignonette is there something happening today your acting different" her grabbed her hands in his. Seras happily answer " no just on my way to Integra's office to see if I got a mission. In two days I wont be able to do anything…I… I mean nothing by Pip" he grabbed her hands and asked "why what's going on Seras" he was very serious now he even used her real name. Seras let out a sigh he would know in two days anyway when the house hold would be on lock down because of her. Seras looked at Pip and she wanted to explain but not in the house maybe out side on the balcony. She point to the balcony. He gave a nod and they walk out side. On the balcony with the wind blowing it smell fresh and so clean. She looked a Pip and started to say something but only to think of how embarrassing it will be to say. " okay Pip this is Super hard for me to tell you so don't laugh or tell anyone or I will kill you" Seras looked at him and he gave a nod. "okay well I am almost a year old as a vampire and I am a female so I will be going in to heat soon and I will get every sick and the house will go on lock down because I am Alucard's child it will bring a lot of vampires here and they may do very bad things … I …..I may become pregnant if one of them does get to me and …." Seras looked at Pip and a little crimson tear slid down her face. Pip dropped his cigarette and grabbed her face with his hands "its okay my little Mignonette we will not let it happen so relax you protected us may times its time we return the favor" Pip hug Seras. Alucard stepped out of the shadows. Seras seen him looked at his face letting Pip go and boy was Alucard pissed at the French man for touching his child. The Pip turn to stare at him leaning against the balcony.

"Seras time to go my Master is calling us" Alucard said coldly and make a shake run up the French mans spine. Seras follows her master in side.


	3. Chapter 3

Shy Hearts Chapter Three

Seras had just walked in side with her master. She wonder what there mission was tonight. She slowly raised her gaze to Alucard who was very angry and she could feel it coming off of him.

Alucard was very angry with the fact his child was with that French pig. His child was even within 5 feet of that man made him sick to his stomach. Seras should better taste than that he thought to himself. He was clearly jealousy that the Frenchman saw his child's tears and was giving her affection even if it was just a hug. Her master wonder who the draculina would chose to relax her in her heat. Many females would have a mate so the heat would be over faster and wouldn't be in so much pain. The fact that a females body would call out to the strongest of males and the stronger the female the stronger the pain and the smell. Of course Alucard was the strongest male ever and the fact it was his child would drive everyone crazy. He hope his child could live with her pain for a week and live with the fact that a male vampire may take advantage of her. It was like a natural animal instinct to want the strongest female and male to have offspring.

"Master …." a small little voice says standing next to him. " what is it police girl" Alucard says and stops walk to his master office. "well I uhh well I mean … what will it be like when I go in to heat and what going to happen" Seras says really fast and low now glowing in a soft blush. "well police girl you will be in pain for a week or so and you will be begging for anyone to touch you. You will bleed heavy and have a fever and you body will hurt all over. But you will look so beautiful to any human and vampire." Seras looks at her master as he continues. " you may even put me in heat but males don't get weak in heat only stronger and more dominant to take what's ours and make are offspring. So Seras if you want relief of you little problem once a year feel free to come in to my room anytime of day. I will gladly help you." He say look at Seras up and down. Seras blushes bright red and hope her master is not reading her thought. How ever her blushing stops and she gives her master a sad look knowing her master. Has bedded other females in heat and have had his children with other females. And the fact he looks at her as a toy to play with upset her greatly and she wants her first time to be special and doesn't want kids yet. She secretly had feelings for her master and she would do anything to please him but she wouldn't give her self to him. Only if he truly loved her.

Alucard was looking into the sad eyes of his child. It confused and upset him greatly. Seras turned away and ran to Integra's offices so her master couldn't stop her. She walked in and Integra seen how sadden she was. Alucard slowly walked in the room right after. She knew there was something going on and that she was going to find out one way or another. Seras stood at strait up and asked what there mission was. Integra begin telling them about there mission as she slowly lit her cigar. " There has been reasonable freak activity in the outskirts of the city I would like you and alucard to check it out and if there is search and destroy all those freaks that stand against Hellsing and its royal majesty the Queen."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the nice reviews everyone. I don't own anything of Hellsing if I did I would so make a Seras and Alucard thing happen big time. I am working on the spell checking. I hope I write a lot now I got a new lab top. J /note this means their talking through there master .. Childe bond/

Seras and Alucard left there masters office to get ready for their mission. Alucard was very angry still. Seras was still sad about how little she means to her master. They both showed up out side. There was a car waiting there were to be no solider on this mission. They were going to stay at a cabin on the out side of town. Seras hope they would be back in one day.

Seras and alucard reached the cabin. It was very old and had vines and plants growing all over it. A perfect place for vampires to dwell in. "Police girl well but the coffins in the cabin then scout out the area" Alucard said with a pissed tone. "What will you do my master" Seras said in a sad tone. Alucard gave her a stare and she just sighed and went to do as she was told. Alucard was very disappointed in himself, the fact is he had feelings for his little childe. He was infatuated with her lately piss him off. He could keep his feelings and lust hidden but lately they were starting to get the better of him. This lead him to think his childe was his chosen mate but then again she was so dam innocent. As he thought to himself only fate would mock him with his mate being one of the only innocent vampires and the second most strongest in the world of the night. Not only that if she went in to heat she would be the rare female vampire that can have children. A rare jewel any vampire male would kill for. There are only 3 other vampire women that could have children that Alucard knew of that were alive but none had any interest in having young. Alucard thought it was fun how Integra believe Seras was one of those few. Alucard grew a wicked grin thinking of the blush his cute police girl had during their women to women chat. As Alucard sat there and ponder his thought. Seras had put the coffins in the cabin and was going back out side to scout the area.

Seras was ready to take on the night. As she walk out of the cabin she seen her master deep in thought and wanted to know what could be puzzling him so much. She herself started to thing and the fact is she cared for her master deeply and he knew all about her and care nothing for her if not for Sir Integra he would have kill or disowned her by now. She only made it worst by having to stay a whole night with her master. Seras slap herself out of her thoughts and went on to scout the area before her master yelled at her.

Alucard was deep in thought still and then his Childe went running passed him to scout the area. "What am I to do with you Seras." Alucard said to himself as he went into the cabin to inspect were they were to be staying. Alucard was surprise the cabin was so clean and nice in side. It was a like a fancy apartment set up. Marble counter tops and floor. With one bedroom and a huge bathroom fit for a king. "Integra what were you planning." Alucard said aloud. To have just him and his Childe go on a mission so close to the time of heat in a wonderful isolated cabin were no one can hear or see anything?

J so this chapter is boring but I promise the good stuff is coming and I am if on the spelling in this one too. I think my grammar is off to. Feed back is well liked .. And iced diamond you gave me a good idea ! Thanks and that's for the nice reviews and all.


End file.
